what if and met?
by EverythingCovered
Summary: a review story where you pick what i write! complete!
1. explanation

this is a primer but i would like to explain how this story works. i take reviews and turn them into xover stories!

simple. the naruto x splatoon is just a place holder, unless you request it, i will not write it. this is a side story, so it may take a few days to upload, but check out my main story, _"a noob's guide to turf war!"_

SO PLEASSSSEEEE REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE A STORY! REVIEW!


	2. splatoon x marvel 1

**hello, i am the author and i would like to thank you for the reviews, and so i picked a prompt. thank you Nitpicky bastard for (yes, do not yell at me, that is his real name!) giving me multiple prompts, and i picked the marvel splatoon. enjoy! (this is right after spider-man homecoming, but the after-credit scenes never happened and im not a marvel nerd, so please comment mistakes)(spider-man got a dog!)SPOILERS!**

ughhhh! i'm spider-man aunt may, not a servant! you still have to walk the dog! I don't care if you are tony stark for all i care i... sorry. it's okay. now, go walk the dog! finnnneeee!

5 MINUTES LATER...

hmm hmm hm! hmm hmm hm. hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hm. huh? *sheen* *BOOM*! ughh, what happened? thanos?! mysterio?! whooooowwhatt? what? why is there a puddle of paint? WOOMY!

end.


	3. author note

**thank you for more reviews and i would like to add one more rule, that rule is that you cannot do the same universe twice, so plz give me a non splatoon or marvel prompt next plz! you can take your pick of two from these; **

**splatoon**

**marvel**

**naruto**

**assassination classroom**

**my hero acadamia**

**one piece**

**lion king (no lion guard plz**

**SPY SCHOOL PLZ**

**divergent**

**LOZ (legend of zelda, specify which universe)**

**lunar chronicles**

**promised neverland**

**unwind**

**percy jackson/kane chron./magnus chase/ trials of appolo/the roman camp sereis**

**and a few more.**

**thank you and plz review!**


	4. splatoon x marvel 2

**sorry for the long a.n. chapter,so i will just get started! please review and read my other story! (also, ned plays splatoon in this)**

**meanwhile.. in inkopolis... 5 minutes earlier..**

Ughhhh! Why! What is it nate?! Will you stop calling me nate!? My name is nathan! Fine, NATHAN... what's wrong!? I found this weird pair of glasses, and i have no idea were they came from! Well then, put them on! Jake! Stoppit! Fine... I gotta go. Bye Nate! STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Maybe I should put them on... *lift* *set*

YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**_in his head..._**

i am inevitible... i am iron man... mr. stark! no natasha... let me go! mr. stark... i dont feel so good..

step 7... Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. ... What? He's got a dope suit, he watches out for the neighborhood, and I really respect him...(to Peter Parker) Sup, dumbass!?

therefore, i have value?

_**outside nathan's head...**_

GAHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT! Huh? Where am i? YAHHHH! THANOS! MYSTERIO! WHO! WHAT! WOOMY! Wait a minute.. you are hallucination guy! And aren't from that game ned likes to play? Are you a.. splatling? Inkling. Yeah. CRASH! Ned!? What are you doing at the parkkk... testing your new drone.. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODDDD! THIS IS THE SECOND BEST DAY OF MY LIFFEEE! YEEEESSSSS! NED! CALM DOWN! NOOOOOOO!OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!

**a.n i love ned's reaction... (he would not actully have that reaction, but that was for fun.) END**


	5. further

**a.n. i still love ned's reaction. image ****courtesy**** of google.**

**_2 minutes later..._**

so... let me get this straight... You found a weird pair of glasses, put them on, and had hallucinations of this universe? yeah. how are you not going crazy tho? *Ned and Peter exchange glances* We've seen weirder. wait a minute hallucination guy, Will you stop calling me that! fine. anyways, i saw you disentagrate in the hallucinations, how are you sill alive!? eeehhhhh... reasons. k. ARE WE ALL IGNORING THE OBVIUSE THING TO DO!? LOOK AT THE GLASSES! fine..

**glasses description: normal black round glasses, however, the lenses are like diamonds.**

**sorry for the abrupt ending, but i hope you will keep following my story(s) and maybe even follow/fav me or the story! please review.**


	6. ned's turn to put on the glasses

**A.N sorry for not updating, but i will keep trying to get updates out, again, plz R&R.**

lemme put em on. fine ned, go ahead and go crazy. fine *Lift* *Set* YYYYAYHHAHAHH see? Told ya so.

IN NED'S HEAD...

WOOMY!... cross fade to black... peep this...Sometimes the citizens of Inkopolis just wanna party, you know?...

OUTSIDE NED'S HEAD...

GGHhhHhaaaahh! *throw* *crash*

i am NEVER doing that again! fine. soooo... what FLASH! ned? NED?!

NED'S POV

uuggghhhh... owwwwWWWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WERE AM IIIIIIii.. is that? deca tower? Wait a minute.. am i in... YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YES!YES!YES!YES!YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**A.N ned's reaction tho. END**


	7. end marvel x splatoon

**A.N this will be the final splatoon x marvel chapter, so send in those requests! mj is SLIGHTLY OOC because she's too dark for this story.**

ned's pov

unbelievable... so this is inkopolis... ned! NED! huh? oh thank god i found you. mj? what are you doing here? well, i put on some glasses, which were probably created by the goverment to invade parallel universes, and they sent me here a few days ago! well where's the glasses? some inkling took it. more like i left it in an alley so anyone could find it. waitwaitwait. was the inklings name nathan? uhhhh... yes?

meanwhiilllleee XD

so... howsabout this. ned gets the hell back here, gives me the glasses, and i go back to my world, cause i'm kind of a secret agent-type thing. okay.

also meanwhleee... XD

so...one pair, two people. who's going back? ME! (at same time) (XD) fine, i actully enjoy being here as an inkling thank you verymuch, so you can go back. okay. *puts glasses on.) (does not get for some weird reason.) guess i'm stuck here then (after mj is gone) IN INKOPOLIS!

**A.N soo... unless this chapter gets 10 reviews and/or i get 5 favorites/follows, then the marvel x splatoon is done. also, if you want your story to be a specific genre/ have specific charicters, than reveiw that too. everythingcovered sighning of on my first review story.**

**END**


	8. ANOTHER author notepoll!

**Hello my peeples, thanks to the fact that no-one has suggested any thing, i will take a poll!**

**WOULD YOU RATHER SEE:**

**an assassination classroom rewrite of the kayano tentacle nagisa scene, or a my hero acadamia fanfic!**

**(if you havent read either, then you can give me other suggestions!(however, i highly suggest you read them!))**

**also, shoutout to the guest who ****suggested the king bowser fight marie, i will work on that next for 2-3 chapters, and shoutout to redskull for following the story!**

**please review, but everythingcovered sighn- WAIT unlike every other author on fanfic, im fine with u pming me about updates! =D**

**BYE!**

**END**


	9. MORRREEE AAUUUTTTHHHOOUUURRRR NNNOOTTES!

**yo! was in japan, had a great time, but im here to say if you follow this story or favorite or leave a review then i will read your fanfic if its something i know! sorry for putting this in your email nonexistent followers but just saying to check out lilpotato666 hes great and if you want to colab on a story then pm me and we can work out details! =D bye!**


	10. FINALLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY A SSSSTTTOOOORRY!

**this next 2 chappies will be a review story from guest, yes, its time for the king bowser fights marie! there will be one story with one ending, an another ending on the next chappie. i dont know that much about KB, so i wil try my best... i will make up my own attacks!**

UGGHHHH! Octavio told me that there was evidence of inter-diamensional travel, but i don't see any! and- huh?! where's the portal?! and what's that giant shell?! RAR!

**ROUND ONE! FIGHT!**

what's that voice? and where's- yah! THOOM!

**Bowser uses BUTT-STOMP!**

**Bowser WINS!**

**ROUND TWO! FIGHT!**

i swear to cod, what's that voice! eh, i guess i'll just pull out my octo-charger and SNIPE!

**Marie uses LOW TIDE INK SHOT!**

**IT HAS NO EFFECT!**

SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF COD! damn it... i guess LTI has no effect on this guy... what about...

**Marie uses charger blast!**

**Marie WINS!**

**ROUND THREE! FIGHT!**

finally... i swear i'll-huh? FWOOSH!

**Bowser uses FIRE BREATH! **

**IT HAS NO EFFECT!**

LOL! USE WATER, NOT FIRE! _okay._ SPLOOSH!

**Bowser uses SPIT WATER!**

**CRITICAL HIT!**

**BOWSER WINS!**

THATS. IT. OCTAVIO! SUMMON MARIO THROUGH THE PORTAL. NOW. fwerp. Itsa me! MARIO!

**Mario uses MARIIO! ! ! !****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! **

**SUPER CRITACLE!**

**Marie x Mario WINS!**

**and that's one of the two endings.**


	11. a alternate chappie

**this is the alternate ending of the last chappie**.

UGGHHHH! Octavio told me that there was evidence of inter-diamensional travel, but i don't see any! and- huh?! where's the portal?! and what's that giant shell?! RAR!

**ROUND ONE!**

**FIGHT!**

WAIT! HOLD UP! CANT WE JUST TALK THIS OUT! _ummmm... what?_ you know... talk it out?

**10 minutes later...**

*there is a tea party set up* so then, when i won the final fest, callie accused me of CHEATING! AND I THOUGHT- *in bowsers head* _you know, when i get back, maybe me and mario can "talk it out", cuz this is actully kind of fun!_

**kind of anticlimatic...**


	12. oh

**hello, and this chapter is just to say thank you for 500 views,and i know some of you are like, "what's the big deal? its just 500, i have 10,000!" annd i say, so? it means the world to me. so thank you all and plz review and check out my other complete storys, and you could also give me story ideas! i will 99% do them! and i will credit! BYE! THANK YOU!**


	13. author needs for ideas(writers block)!

? ﾟﾐﾼ? ﾟﾐﾼ? ﾟﾐﾼ? **if these pandas are cute, then leave a review! it can be a flame, a suggestion, or a comment, i dont care, plz review! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	14. thanks for 500! (or is it? review!)

**hello, and this chapter is just to say thank you for 500 views,and i know some of you are like, "what's the big deal? its just 500, i have 10,000!" annd i say, so? it means the world to me. so thank you all and plz review and check out my other complete storys, and you could also give me story ideas! i will 99% do them! and i will credit! BYE! THANK YOU!**


	15. in response to the reviews

**hello, just here to say, sorry about the panda mix-up, i tryed emojis,which did not work. and in response to these reviews, **

**Guest, i dont read rwby.**

**tony stark, okay.**

**and thats all for the shortest chappie in the world! plz review and leave sudgesstions! (i know i spelled that wrong.)**

**WAIT! Just to promote colorkitten6, you should definitely read they're fanfic, its a naruto one, and if colorkitten6 is reading this, cooll!**


	16. warning! (i will not abandon this!)

hello! im jut here to tell you i might be a little late on requests cuz im working on a collab w/

_**COLORKITTEN6**_

_**(check him out right now or i will smite you!) (just kidding!) (but seriosly, check em' out!) (wow this is alot of parentheses..)**_


	17. sorry guest

guest, you are going to hate me for this, but i havent read soul eater, actully, check chapter three for a list of things that i can make fanfic crossovers of, and i wooouuuulldddd reply to them via pm, butttttt... guest. if you love this story, then in the reviews, flame me for putting some many notes, and i would create my own story, buuuuttttttt... 1)im to lazy to make a plot and 2) im collaborating withe colorkitten6 on a mha/bnha fanfic, and finally 3) this is meant to be a review story.

so... bye i guess? also plz review.

**ACTULLY, PLZ FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TOO!**


End file.
